


A Rune on the Hand, A Rune on the Heart

by someonestrangelikeme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestrangelikeme/pseuds/someonestrangelikeme
Summary: Alec hadn't been this certain about anything before. Marrying Magnus had been the best decision he had made in his entire life. It still felt surreal to him that the wonderful man in front of him was his, forever.“Would you draw the rune on me?” Alec blurted out suddenly, making Magnus's hand freeze in his hair.(or Alec asks Magnus for the wedded-union rune)





	A Rune on the Hand, A Rune on the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted anything here for almost two years but after the finale writing became therapeutic and I had to get those words out of my head. I'm not sure if it's good. It is unbetaed as always, so excuse any mistake.  
> Even if we said goodbye to the show on Monday, this fandom isn't going anywhere. It makes it easier to know that Alec, Magnus and all the characters we love will keep on living in fanarts. Shadowhunters will always be in our heart.  
> Alright, I'll leave you to it now. I hope it puts a smile on your face.

Everything felt surreal that night. Alec had married the love of his life, he still couldn't believe it. Magnus had said he felt like he was walking on air. That was exactly it. Nothing could burst the bubble of happiness they had found themselves into all day. They were laying facing each other on their hotel room bed now and there wasn't a sound in the room. Both of them were relishing the feeling of being finally married to each other. Magnus's hand in his hair was the only thing Alec could focus on. Nothing could have ruined this day, not even the faint feeling of sadness coming from his parabatai rune. It was weird, but not unusual for Jace. Alec knew his brother wouldn't want him to worry about him on his wedding night, and he wasn't going to. 

Alec hadn't been this certain about anything before. Marrying Magnus had been the best decision he had made in his entire life. It still felt surreal to him that the wonderful man in front of him was his, forever. 

“Would you draw the rune on me?” Alec blurted out suddenly, making Magnus's hand freeze in his hair.

“Alexander. Are you sure? You did not marry a shadowhunter today.”

“I know. But I am one. And I married the man I will love for the rest of my life. Shouldn't that be enough?” Alec's tone was firm, confident. “Shadowhunters love once, fiercely. I love you Magnus, and I'll never stop.”

The kiss Magnus gave him then was enough to reassure Alec that he hadn't asked the wrong question. He wanted their union to be engraved on his skin along with his other runes. He wasn't ashamed of his husband. On the contrary, he wanted to show the world he belonged to Magnus, and what better way to do it than the tradition he had loved since he learned about it in the Grey Book? He remembered admiring his mother's wedded-union rune when he was a child and looking forward to the day he would find the right person to draw it on him. He had now, and he was never leaving him. 

Alec reached blindly behind him to grab his stele and pressed it into Magnus's hand before breaking their kiss. He extended his arm towards him then, his eyes catching his husband loving gaze.

“Do it. I'm absolutely sure,” Alec smiled before he felt the burn of the rune being drawn. Magnus's hands were shaking slightly, but he knew exactly what he was doing. Alec had drawn that rune on his skin late at night – thinking he was asleep - enough times for him to remember its exact design. Alec's shaky breath made him look up when he was finished. The shadowhunter offered him a teary smile before kissing him senseless. The stele was forgotten somewhere on the bed for a few minutes before Alec grabbed it once more.

“Before you came along, I never thought I would have this. Someone who would love me unconditionally, who would make me feel like I could be myself. Someone whom I would love forever.” Alec gave him his stele once more, pressing it in his hand with a kiss on his lips. “You gave me everything I always dreamed of, Magnus.”

“I love you, Alexander. You truly are the love of my life. I meant what I said, I never met someone like you. You are unique, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. And I will love you for as long as I live.”

“As much as I love hearing my new last name, could you stop throwing my middle name around?” Alec laughed.

“Never, Alexander. Unless you want me to call you pup?” Magnus laughed with him as Alec guided the hand holding the stele towards his chest.

“A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. Remember? A union is born.” Alec whispered and Magnus complied happily, drawing the rune that officially united them in front of the Angel. A union was born indeed, one that would last forever.


End file.
